In Time
by Kiara1
Summary: The aftermath of the battle in the Naboo hangar.


A/N: I know this plotline has been exhausted, but it was a story that I wrote when Episode 1 first came out and I really want to post it. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm. I am making no money off the story, it is for non-profit entertainment purposes only.  
  
  
In Time  
  
Obi-Wan skidded to a stop in front of the laser barrier. He had almost made it. If he had just tried a little harder...  
  
He remembered one of Master Yoda's sayings,"Do or do not. There is no try," and sighed. He watched his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, try to hold off the evil Sith, Darth Maul. He knew that it was he that should be facing the Sith, not his master, who was visibly tiring. Obi-Wan helplessly watched them duel, and then Qui-Gon was caught off guard. The Sith smiled evilly and pierced Qui-Gon's chest with one blade of his lightsaber.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" screamed Obi-Wan, knowing perfectly well that it was a death blow.  
  
After defeating the Sith, Obi-Wan rushed to his master's side. Speaking his last words, Qui-Gon died in Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan stayed kneeling by his master's side, crying softly. He couldn't leave him. Not yet.  
  
*****  
  
Amidala and her guards had captured the Viceroy, and now she was resting in the throne room. The two Jedi had been gone far too long not to worry about them. Her thoughts turned to the evil, tattooed man with horns instead of hair, that had wielded a double-bladed lightsaber. Could he have possibly killed both Jedi? No, of course not. The Jedi were far too skilled to let that happen. But then again...  
  
"I'm going for a walk," said Amidala, not telling her guard the real reason why she was leaving. If they knew, they would certainly follow her.  
  
Walking out of the room, she made sure she had her blaster hooked on her belt.  
  
She made it to the main hangar in roughly ten minutes, and stopped to pick up the Jedi's robes they had left there. Following the lightsaber marks on the walls and floor, she walked through the maze of catwalks. There was an almost eerie silence, the only sound being her footsteps. There was no sign of anyone. They might have gone to the small room at the very end, the melting pit. She wasn't very familiar with that part of the hangar, but she knew that there wasn't much room for a duel there. And if someone had fallen down the disposal unit...  
  
Pushing the thought out of her head, Amidala punched in the code to deactivate the laser beams. Running through the narrow corridor, she found Obi-Wan at the side of a motionless Qui-Gon.  
  
"Obi-Wan! What happened?"  
  
Upon hearing his name, Obi-Wan looked up at the source of it. Seeing the queen, he pulled himself together and stood up, acknowledging her with a quick bow. Remembering that he had been crying, he wiped his eyes with his hand.  
  
A horrible feeling of realization hit Amidala. A pain formed in her stomach, and a wave of numbness swept through her body.  
  
"Oh no," she said, softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
She tried to hold herself together as she watched Obi-Wan lean against the smooth, black, marble wall. Sinking down to a sitting position, he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them. After taking a few deep, shaky breaths, he looked up.  
  
Amidala finally got over her shock and walked over to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Here's your robe," she said, handing the young man his light brown robe. Obi-Wan took it and put it on. She hesitated, then held out a darker brown robe. "And here's Qui-Gon's."  
  
Obi-Wan took the robe and laid it over his knees. He fixed his gaze on it, not sure what to say to Amidala.  
He looked completely miserable and a rush of sympathy flowed through Amidala. She sat down beside him and laid a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
"Do you want me to show you to your room? You can rest there."  
  
"Yes. Thank you," he replied, struggling to keep a neutral expression on his face.  
  
Amidala stood and offered her hand to Obi-Wan. "I have to stop by the throne room. I'm sure Captain Panaka will be looking for me."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and followed her out of the hangar.  
  
  
*****  
  
On their way to the throne room, both Amidala and Obi-Wan received congratulations. Some people asked where Qui-Gon was, but then got their answer from the look on Obi-Wan's face. Amidala could see that every word or look of sympathy only resurfaced the pain Obi-Wan was trying to forget about.  
  
Entering the throne room, Amidala found Captain Panaka pacing nervously back and forth yelling at the guards for letting Amidala off on her own.   
  
Hearing the door open, he turned to see who it was. "Your Highness! Where have you been?"  
  
"I went to look for the Jedi," replied Amidala simply.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I went to look for the Jedi. Don't yell at the guards. I told them I was going for a walk. I did not wish to be accompanied."  
  
"You could have been hurt," objected Panaka.  
  
"Yes, Captain, I could have been. I could have been hurt, kidnapped, or even killed. But I wasn't, so I ask that we drop the subject."  
  
Panaka sighed, "Yes, Your Highness."  
  
He glanced at the Jedi standing next to Amidala. His eyes were red-rimmed, like he had been crying, and he looked worn and fatigued.  
  
"Obi-Wan are you okay? And where's Qui-Gon?" asked Panaka. He had noticed that the two Jedi were almost never apart.  
  
"I'm fine, Captain. And Qui-Gon..." Obi-Wan trailed off. He just couldn't bring himself to say the words.  
  
Amidala put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic glance.  
  
"Oh," said Captain Panaka, realizing what had happened, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You didn't know," replied Obi-Wan, focusing his gaze on the floor.  
  
Amidala broke the uncomfortable silence by saying, "I'll show you to your room."  
  
In a few minutes, they reached a room. Opening the door, Amidala said, "Here's your room. If you need me, I'll be down the hall."  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the room. In the middle there was a large bed, and a table and chairs sat in the far corner. There was a straight backed chair in the corner to the left of the door, and a nightstand next to the bed. A dresser had been placed across from the bed, and a glass door led to a balcony.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," said Obi-Wan.   
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Try to get some sleep tonight. You look like you need it."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Amidala left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Obi-Wan sat down on the bed, quietly reflecting on the day's events. His emotions had been numbed, and he couldn't stop the horrible scene from playing over and over in is head. He looked through the glass door and stood up to walk outside onto the balcony.  
  
The sun had set, and now only a few streaks of purple and red were left in the darkening sky. Looking down, he could see the waterfalls far below him. A cool breeze blew back his robe and loose tunic. The surrounding beauty seemed out of place after the day's events. He sighed, and continued his silent contemplation of what had happened.  
  
*****  
  
Amidala had offered Anakin a place to sleep in her room, simply telling him Obi-Wan was tired and that he wanted to be alone. Anakin had wanted to know where Qui-Gon was, and Amidala had skillfully avoided the question. Anakin knew something was wrong, that much was clear, but until she asked Obi-Wan, she wasn't going to tell Anakin about Qui-Gon.  
  
She walked outside onto her balcony and shivered in the cool air. Looking around, she saw Obi-Wan out on his balcony. She sighed, noticing how lonely and upset he seemed. She looked away, reminding herself she had done all she could. Besides, the pain he was feeling right now took time to heal. Lots of time. A breeze blew back stray pieces of hair from her face. Amidala yawned, even though it was far from the normal time she would go to bed. It had been a big day, though. She would be in bed early tonight. Glancing back at Obi-Wan, she saw him turn and head back inside. After a few minutes, Amidala returned to her room. Anakin had silently entered, looking upset.  
  
"Where's Obi-Wan?"  
  
"He's in his own room," Amidala replied.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"He's awfully tired…"  
  
"Something happened." The dead certainty of Anakin's tone frightened Amidala. "Something's wrong, and it has to do with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Everyone else seems to know. Why is everyone keeping it from me?"  
  
"Ani, I don't have the liberty to tell you. That's up to Obi-Wan."  
  
Anakin sighed. "Why can't Qui-Gon tell me? Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"Obi-Wan is the only person who can tell you that."  
  
"Then I want to talk to him."  
  
Amidala sighed. "Anakin, if he doesn't answer you, let him be, alright? Follow me."  
  
They walked down to the room where Obi-Wan was staying and Amidala knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Amidala walked in, followed by Anakin. Obi-Wan was pacing the room, although he looked as if he could fall asleep standing up. Seeing Amidala, he offered her a quick bow, but she stopped him. "It is not necessary, Obi-Wan. Anakin wishes to speak with you."  
  
Obi-Wan knew what Anakin wanted to know. The strain of the day was obvious, but he sat down by the bed and motioned for Anakin to sit down by him. Amidala stood by the door and waited for them to get situated before leaving and closing the door softly behind her.  
  
When she was gone, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "What do you feel, Anakin?"  
  
The boy looked at him. "Something's wrong. Something happened to Qui-Gon. I wanted to know what."  
  
Anakin listened emotionlessly as Obi-Wan related the battle to him, the Jedi devoid of any emotion himself. When Obi-Wan had finished, Anakin buried his face in the Jedi's cloak and started crying. Obi-Wan did his best to comfort the boy, his first Padawan.  
  
Amidala silently entered the room a few minutes later carrying a tray with mugs of a warm liquid in them. "Do you want me to move a mattress in here for him?" she asked, setting the tray down on the dresser.  
  
"You don't need to trouble yourself , your handmaidens, or your guards anymore. I can move the mattress myself. Thank you."  
  
Anakin looked up at the queen as she handed him a mug and then gave one to Obi-Wan. "It should help you fall asleep," she explained, sitting by them. "I will ask Sabe to help me with the mattress. I don't mind, so don't object," she added, firmly.  
  
"Thank you for your support, Your High--"  
  
"Amidala, or Padme. Friends do not use formalities," she said simply, standing up to leave.  
  
When she and Sabe returned with the mattress, Anakin was already asleep on the bed, and Obi-Wan was sitting in a chair, looking outside.  
  
He helped Amidala and her handmaiden, Sabe, with the mattress, and then transferred Anakin to it. After thanking the two women, he went to change, then quickly fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Obi-Wan awoke much later than he had planned. Anakin was still sleeping, even after he had taken awhile to change into his tunic, pants, and robe and wash. He gently shook the boy awake and after allowing him to adjust to where he was, told him to get cleaned up.  
  
Neither of them mentioned Qui-Gon while walking down to the dining room in silence. When they arrived, Amidala stood and motioned for them to join her, her handmaidens, and Chancellor Palpatine for their morning meal. After some polite discussion, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and, after making sure the others were occupied with another conversation, asked, "Could you tell me how you became Qui-Gon's Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him and slightly smiled, even though he was still haunted by yesterday's events. "Sure. What do you want to know about it?"  
  
Amidala stole a quick glance at Obi-Wan and Anakin, involved in a conversation that mentioned Qui-Gon. She could see that Obi-Wan was dealing with his Master's death, and that it was not easy, but talking with Anakin seemed to help. She smiled to herself and she knew that Obi-Wan would be all right. In time, he wouldn't be haunted by memories. In time, Qui-Gon's name wouldn't be associated with pain. In time...  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
